What Can I Say?
by regnum
Summary: The *long awaited* sequel to Not Quite Love, G/B....lotsa angst, a little humor, and drama. R&R [Revised Version] 24/05/02


**What Can I Say?**

Disclaimer: I…own…*breaks down crying* I can't do it! I can't lie to you! I don't own DBZ or DBGT! It all belongs to Toriyama…(Lucky sod.) Oh that it were mine! I also don't own the song featured in this fic, How Did I Fall In Love With You which belongs to the Backstreet Boys

A/N: I did it! I wrote the sequel to 'Not Quite Love'. You don't have to read it before reading this but I advise you to. Just click on the author's name link and you'll reach all my wonderful (really they are) fics! This takes place the next day after what happened in 'Not Quite Love'. 

Goten: So you're saying you finally wrote the sequel to _my_ fic, the fic that was pushed on the back burner whilst you slaved over some Trunks and Pan fic? 

Bra: _His_ fic?! 

Smabbi: Do I detect bitterness Goten-kun? 

Goten: *sarcastically* Oh no, never. 

Smabbi: Good…now tell them what to do…

Goten: *sighs* Read the fic! Oh and review it and say what you think!

Bra: Does no one listen to me? I mean really-

*Goten runs and hides*

Smabbi: *covers ears in a desperate attempt to block out Bra's ranting* Read and review, read and review!!

_~ __Remember when, we never needed each other_

_The best of friends like_

_Sister and brother_

_We understood, we'd never be,_

_Alone ~_

Bra stared longingly out the window. Other than the door it was the only way out of the dreary hole in the wall otherwise known as her office.

 She stared blankly at the piles of paper sitting in front of her. Just as she was about to, unwillingly, start work, the phone rang and she dropped the pen with relief. 

"Moshi moshi?" 

"Bra?" 

"Pan!" She greeted her childhood friend with enthusiasm. "How goes law school?" She asked, with the intent of dragging the conversation out as long as she could. 

"Ugh." Pan groaned. "If I have to look through one of those stupid textbooks for some obscure law again I swear I will scream." 

Bra laughed. "So, same old same old, huh?" 

Pan grumbled under her breath. " I did not call you to be insulted." 

"Oh…you mean there's actually a reason you called this time?" Bra teased. 

"Oh shut up." Pan mumbled. "The reason I called is to ask if you've seen Uncle Goten." 

Bra felt her heart stop for a moment. "Goten? I haven't seen him. Is something wrong?" 

Pan shrugged, forgetting her friend couldn't see her. "Hello? Pan I asked if something was wrong?" 

"Oh. Gomen." The older woman blushed slightly. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that no one's seen him since yesterday. Grandma Chi Chi's getting worried."

"No, I haven't seen him," Bra repeated, "Don't worry about it. He probably wanted to…I don't know, surprise Paris or something…isn't she away on a fashion shoot somewhere?" 

"I guess." Pan replied doubtfully. "Ask Trunks. Oh! And call if you hear from him."

"Okay. Ja." Bra replaced the phone in its cradle. 

_Goten__…_ The last she had seen of Goten was yesterday and even that was just his back as he flew away from her house. _After saving my life._ He had saved her countless times, the other night was just another of those times. Wasn't it? Why did she want it to mean something more?

 She pictured him, the same old goofy Son grin on his face. A smile crept to her face. He could always make her smile, just being near him brought light to her day. She brushed those thoughts away. _He's got __Paris__…he doesn't need me…_ Her thoughts halted right there. _Need me? Who says I want him?_ She focused back on her papers. The columns of numbers blurred into an image of Goten. She slammed her folder closed. "Damn it!" She cursed. 

"Damn what?" The voice startled her and she screamed, scattering her pen, papers, coffee and folders everywhere. She looked up to see her brother. A trail of brown liquid ran down Trunks' head, clumping strands of lavender hair together. A half open folder flopped over his head and half a dozen papers were gathered around his feet, most of them had coffee stains on them. 

Bra gulped. The vein on his forehead was throbbing and his blue eyes were narrowed. "Heh…hi nii-chan…" She squeaked. 

Trunks took a deep breath, "Bra…" He began calmly, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT COFFEE DOES TO HAIR?!" He screamed. 

A sweatdrop appeared, slowly running down the back of her head. "Erm…revitalises the roots and nourishes the tips?" 

He didn't reply, turning around and slamming the door shut. Bra breathed a sigh of relief. _Oops…forgot to ask him about Goten. Oh well I'll ju-_

The door opened again, revealing a sheepish Trunks. "Do you have the papers I asked for?" 

"Papers?" Bra asked innocently, on the back of her head the sweatdrop grew bigger. _Dende__, don't let him ask for the unfinished papers sitting at home on my desk… _Trunks' eyes grew bigger and Bra intensified her plea, getting the distinct feeling her brother would hurt her very soon. _Please…I'll do anything…ANYTHING!_ Obviously the namek didn't hear her. Trunks was busy taking deep breaths and counting to ten. But his very, very wide, slightly scary eyes were fixed on Bra. She began edging for the door. 

"HOLD IT!" 

"Eep…" Bra turned, a sweet smile plastered on her face. "Hai, nii-chan?" 

Trunks tapped a finger on the desk. "Please tell me that when you say: 'Papers?' You _really_ mean; 'Oh yes Trunks! Here they are in my desk…completely finished!'" 

"Um…no?" A panicked look slowly came over her face. "I mean…you really didn't _need_ those papers did you?" 

There was no answer from her brother, he was taking deeper breaths and she could vaguely hear him counting under his breath. 

"…ninety-eight, ninety-nine, hundred." There was silence for a moment. Then his blue eyes snapped open. "Run as fast as you can…because I am going to hurt you," He said calmly. Bra swallowed loudly. "Do you have any idea how _important_ it was for me to-" The phone rang abruptly, momentarily halting the tirade. 

"Hello?" He answered irritably, scowling. Bra began to move nearer to the door. Her nii-chan in a bad mood was scary, and she didn't know if she wanted to hang round if he was going to hurt her. Slowly, she turned the knob. Behind her she heard Trunks talking.

"Oh hey, Panny. No, I haven't heard from Goten…why? Really? Bra didn't tell me…" Bra froze where she was, afraid he would look her way. To her relief he continued talking, completely oblivious to her making her 'getaway'. "Well…have you tried his mobile? No answer, huh? Did you call Paris?" There was a pause. "I'm not calling Paris! No way! Get someone else to do it!" Bra slipped out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her. 

"Whew…" She breathed a sigh of relief. Out of the office _and_ away from her brother. She checked her watch. It was barely past two. Well, maybe the mall could take her mind off a certain saiya-jin, if not, she was beyond help. __

_~ Those days are gone, and I want so much_

_The night is long and I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_I never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be_

_Alone tonight ~___

The dust cleared and the young man staggered to his feet. He coughed into his hand, leaving behind splatters of blood. A feral snarl twisted his face. _Focus…_ Taking a deep breath, he began to power up. Even that hurt. Slowly he broke through the barrier, what was normally easy took time in his battered state. His eyes turned teal, hair forming gold spikes. "KA…ME…KA…ME…HA!!!" A brilliant ball of energy lanced towards his opponent, missing by a mile. Breathing deeply, Son Goten dropped out of super saiya-jin and collapsed on the ground. 

His vision grew fuzzy. Then rough hands pried his jaw open, forcing him to chew. Swallow. The world solidified and his cuts and bruises vanished. He lay for a moment, admiring the blue sky. "Thanks, tousan." 

"You're doing great, son." Goku's face radiated pride. It wasn't often his younger son wanted to train this hard. The older warrior sat down on the ground. "Why the sudden interest in training?" 

Goten's face tensed for a moment, then relaxed. "Oh…I don't know. Bored I guess." He sat up, chewing on a blade of grass. 

Goku nodded but there was a disbelieving look in his eyes. "Really? You know, your kasan's been after you to get a job…"

The young saiya-jin groaned loudly. "Please…don't start. I will. I just haven't found what I want to do yet." He looked at his father, hoping to get him off this particular subject. "Another round?" 

"Hmm." Goku studied his son for a moment. Something was obviously weighing on his mind. Perhaps this was the only way to get it out of him. "Okay."  

_~ __What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you? ~_

Anything to get his mind of her. Goten ducked another punch, breathing heavily. Sweat poured down his face. She was like a sister. She _was_ his best friend's sister. He began a series of punches and kicks in an attempt to fend off his father's attacks. _Baka__.__ Vegeta will skin you alive! _Was that why he was training? If Vegeta realised that 'Kakarott's brat' had feelings for his little princess there would be hell to pay. Goten wanted to come out of that fight alive. A hard uppercut caught him in the jaw and he fell back, panting. 

His father smirked at him. He began to power up. Goten readied for the attack he knew would follow. "KAMEHAMAE…HA!!!" A ball of vibrating power aimed straight for him. He blocked it expertly. Saiya-jin blood, the blood of a long dead warrior race. They were the remnants. _Last of the Saiya-jin…sounds like a bad movie…_ Perhaps that was why he was here. _My blood…her blood…_ It was all the same, and yet so different. Big blue eyes haunted his memory. No! He shut his eyes tight. Distraction, right now distraction could kill. 

He pushed against the blast, countering with his own attack. Twin beams of light flew upwards, escaping into space. He wasn't prepared for what came next. An elbow to the ribs, followed swiftly by a kick that sent him flying. He slammed into the ground forming a small crater. Goten stumbled to his feet his blood pounding, cuts and bruises no longer mattered. This was a fight, it didn't matter that he was fighting his own father, it was a fight and he was going to win. 

He didn't even realise he was in super saiya-jin. Didn't realise anything. He blasted his father into a nearby cliff. _I will win…I _have_ to…_

_~ I hear your voice_

_And I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that, I resemble ~_

Goten lay down looking up at the now darkening sky. It was quiet, only the cicadas chirping in the distance marred the silence. Goku settled down beside him. Two senzu beans had healed all injuries and both saiya-jin were in the mood for a meal and they would get one, as soon as they gathered the strength, and courage to head home. 

He didn't want to go home. She haunted his dreams. He woke up wishing he could hold her, just needing her to be there. Crazy. He watched his father climb to his feet. "Tousan?" 

Goku stretched slowly. "Hmm?" 

"You head on home. I'll be back later, I just need to think about some things." He too climbed to his feet.

The older saiya-jin nodded. He understood that the problem, whatever it was, wasn't solved. "Okay…just don't stay out too long. Your kasan worries you know." 

Goten grinned at that. He was thirty and his mother still worried. That was just the way his family was. His mother probably worried about Gohan too. Powering up slightly he levitated slowly upwards, watching his father take off in the other direction. _Thanks for understanding, tousan. _

The cool night air was welcoming, a familiar feeling, flying through the star speckled sky. He did this more often lately. He was tired and lonely. _I am so pathetic._ He sighed softly. He was tired of being lonely. These feelings he had discovered were troubling. When had they begun? _Why_ had they begun? He wasn't even sure if that mattered anymore, he didn't want them to leave. _Baka__._ He should be _wanting_ them to leave. It was condemnation of the worse kind, loving someone who was like his sister, someone who _was _his best friend's sister. 

He was just the lowly warrior in love with the princess. Love. What was love really? He had thought he loved Paris and he had been wrong. Barely a day after their break up and here he was _thinking_ that he was in love with someone else. _I could be wrong about this too._

He had never felt anything like this for Paris. A candle beside a blazing inferno, that was how his feelings compared. When he held Bra in his arms there was the overwhelming need to protect. Like last night. He could have easily killed that bastard. _Only…_ Only, Bra shouldn't have to see something like that. It was silly. She had grown up in a family where her father and brother beat each other up constantly, where there were countless battles to save the earth, where people ended up dead. And he wanted to protect her from seeing a single man die, a man who _deserved_ to die.

Never misuse the power that you have. One of his first lessons, and a lesson well learnt. It would have been so easy to crush him, so easy to kill. But that wasn't him, not his way however he wished otherwise. He would not let Bra see him kill. Not even after what that jerk had done to her. 

Bra was the least deserving; she didn't deserve to be beaten up like that. It shouldn't have been her. Her broken, bloody form flashed in front of his eyes again. No. What would have happened if he hadn't been there? If she had died? Losing her…he didn't even want to think about that. He laughed softly without mirth. Being without her, right at this moment, hurt. How much more so if she was gone forever? It would be so much harder then…

_~ I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_

_Don't want to be,_

_Alone tonight ~_

Bra dumped the pile of clothes on the counter, the salesclerk's eyes widened considerable. "Uh-will this be all?" 

"Um…" On impulse, Bra grabbed a pair of hoop earrings from the rack and threw them on top of all her clothes, "These too."

"Cash or credit, ma'am?" 

Bra dug out her credit card, "Credit of course." After paying for her numerous purchases, she gathered her many bags and left the store. "Thanks a lot!" She called over her shoulder. 

All around her the shops were closing, that was no good. She had been shopping for hours and still Goten was on her mind. "Argh!" She screamed, earning weird glances from other shoppers. Bra blushed, "Ooops. This is all Goten's fault." With a sigh, she headed for the exit, it would take at least an hour to get back to Satan city and another twenty minutes to get back home. 

She stuffed her bags into the car and climbed in. Blankly, she stared at the steering wheel. _I blew an entire day's work because Goten was on my mind. I hope Pan found him…_ She banged her head on the steering wheel, _'I just can't stop thinking about him!' _As though on cue, her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Bra? Where are you?" Trunks' worried, yet slightly annoyed voice, assaulted her ears. 

"I'm fine. I'm in Violet city-"

"_Violet city_? Bra, that's an hour from here!"

Bra sighed, "Thank you for pointing that out, Mr. Intelligent. I'll be home soon okay? You guys go ahead and have dinner without me."

"Wait! Why are you there? Tousan's going to have my hide-"

Bra hung up on her brother and turned the phone off. _Peace at last' _Slowly, she started up the engine. _Now if only I could get Goten out of my mind…_

_~ What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you? ~_

She used to love nights like this, clear, calm. It meant that everything was alright, at peace. More than anyone, she knew that peace had to be treasured. That was why her inner turmoil disturbed her. Goten was as much a friend as Pan was. He was like an older brother; he had been her older brother while Trunks had been off gallivanting around the galaxy. She knew she could trust him with things she would never tell her family. She could trust him with anything. _'Even your heart?'_ Her inner voice whispered softly. 

She was trying her best to deny her feelings, write them off as a crush. It was stupid for her to feel this way, after all, he had Paris, he _loved _Paris. "And I'll be nothing more than his little sister," she said bitterly, then sighed when she realised she was talking to herself. Reaching over, she flicked the radio on.

The first bars of yet another ballad began, and Bra quickly turned the radio off again. She didn't need to be reminded of what she _didn't_ have at this point in time. _And what Paris has…_ She pushed the angry thought away, _I should be happy for him. _Her blue eyes shone with tears and one slipped down her cheek. _If only it wasn't so hard…_

All those times she had seen him and Paris together, acting so in love. It made her heart ache.

 _I was right in front of you! Why couldn't you see me Goten?_ It was her fault really, for not making a move earlier. She laughed bitterly, "Right, like he would have taken that seriously." Why hadn't she realised her feelings earlier? Because she had been in and out of love with him for so long, because Paris had always been there, because she was a fool, because…abruptly, she slammed the brakes on the car, narrowly missing a lamppost. She screamed as she lost control of the car, tires skidding and squealing on the road, then there was a sickening crunch and mercifully, she blacked out.

_~ Oh I want to say this right_

_And it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know, oh yeah ~_

He enjoyed night times, enjoyed watching the stars as he floated by under them. Sometimes, he wondered what it would have been like if he'd been born on Vegeta-sei, if Freeza had never existed, if the saiya-jin were not a dying race. Then he would tell himself it was silly, you couldn't change the past. 

Just like I can't change the fact that I'm fourteen years older than her… 

That was the major problem. Humans would view the fourteen-year age gap as immoral, it didn't matter for Saiya-jin, they were such a long living race. They would view him a paedophile and would think no better of her. He didn't want that, he would rather live without her than have her live through insults and slurs. 

Strange how he had never noticed her growing up. He'd thought that she'd remain the same, the little girl that he had often babysat. _I'm not that old am I? _He had been so engrossed with Paris, so infatuated with her, that he hadn't noticed the girl right in front of his eyes. He hadn't loved Paris, he was sure of that now, the question was: did he love Bra? 

He wanted to say, 'yes', wanted to shout it from the rooftops. But he wasn't sure. He cared for Bra, cared enough to prevent her from being hurt by his own actions, cared enough to protect her from himself. It wasn't the same way he'd cared for Paris, what he'd felt for Paris was nothing compared to this, this was a roaring fire next to the candle of 'love' he'd had for Paris. 

Goten didn't know when the match had been struck, now, it seemed like he'd always felt this way, always cared this much. He couldn't live without her, it was like they were linked. 

"Dende-sama, I wish you'd tell me what to do." He murmured out loud, words echoing in the clear air. 

Looking down on earth, he could see flashing lights, hear sirens. _Wonder what's going on…_ He landed in the darkness, superior eyes making out the crumpled hood of the car. An ambulance had pulled up at the scene, accompanied by a police car. "What happened?" He asked curiously, addressing a police officer. 

The man shrugged, "Looks like she lost control of the car. She's not badly hurt, just unconscious. It's quite surprising she survived, to be honest."  
  


"She?" The ambulance officers wheeled a partially covered body by him, his eyes caught a familiar flash of blue-green hair. "B-chan!" He was by her side in an instant.

"Sir! You can't-"

He didn't listen, "B-chan! Kami! Is she going to be okay?" 

"Are you related to her?" 

Goten looked down at her pale face, worry rushed through his system, "As good as. Tell me, is she going to be okay?" 

"She'll be fine, sir. Would you like to accompany us to the hospital?" The man gestured towards the back of the ambulance. 

_What kind of stupid question is that?_ Goten climbed in the back. 

_~ I don't want to live this life_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_With you I wanna spend_

_The rest of my life ~_

She floated in darkness. It was peaceful, calming. There would be no more pain. A face flashed in front of her eyes. Spiky hair, dark, bottomless eyes, lean, corded muscles and a grin that made her want to smile. The source of her pain. Who was he? She struggled to remember, remember him, who he was, who she was.

Flash

_"Go-kun!"__ Five-year-old Bra whined loudly._

_His head popped up from behind the couch where he was hiding, "What is it now, Bra?" _

_"I'm hungry." She pouted, knowing exactly how to get her way, "Could you make me something to eat pwease?" _

_He sighed loudly, then grinned sheepishly when his stomach growled loudly, "Yeah, I guess I could make you something to eat. What do you want?" _

Flash

_Go-kun?_ Who was he? What did he mean to her? An old friend…

Flash

_She bit back a stab of jealously. It wasn't fair. Paris was so pretty, so innocent, she was perfect. She didn't like her. Didn't like the fact that __Paris__ and Goten were serious.__ Her fourteen-year-old mind was convinced that she and Goten were meant to be together, forever._

Flash

Or an old crush? Confusion welled in her being. He meant something to her, if only she could remember…

Flash

_"I know you can do it, B-chan, I have faith in you."_

_She sniffled, "Thanks, Goten. You don't know what that means to me."_

_"Hey, hey, don't cry, B-chan." He gently wrapped her up in a hug, "It'll be okay." He wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"You're the only person that believes I can do this." _

_He smiled, that grin that she loved so much, "That's because I know you can do it. Prove them all wrong, B-chan."_

Flash

A person who believed in her when all the others didn't, a person she could confide in. _Goten__…_

Flash

_"I really thought he loved me, you know?" _

_He gave her a comforting hug, "He wasn't the right one, B-chan."_

_She turned, watery blue eyes meeting his concerned dark orbs, "Then who is?" _

_"Believe me, anyone who hurts you like this isn't worthy of your love. You'll find the one you really love one day, Bra, and until you do, I'll protect you."_

Flash

Protector. He had kept his word, saved her life countless times. She could trust him, where so many others had failed.

Flash

_A golden warrior, haloed by a street lamp, by his own aura, "Put her down."_

_A sense of relief washed over her, he was here, he would save her from this madman, "Goten…" _

Flash

Protector.

Flash

_Floating.__ Vaguely, she realised she was in one of the rejuvenation chambers. Slowly, the fluid drained out, the glass cover opened and she opened her eyes. _

_He looked alone, sleeping in the chair. She smiled softly, Goten-kun…_

_"Goten?" He stirred slightly and she laughed._

_"Come on, Goten-kun. Wake up…you can't sleep here."_

_His only response was a barely audible grunt, she had to laugh again. Gently, she pulled him from the chair and led him to the guest room. _

Flash

Friend.

Flash

_She watched him fly away. A single tear tracked it's way down her pale face, landing softly on the windowsill. Slowly, she brushed it away._

Flash

And something more… _I need him._ She knew that now, knew that she could deny her heart no longer. 

Flash  
  
_"It's time you went to bed, B-chan."_

_She pouted, lower lip protruding, "I don't wanna." _

_He sighed, running fingers through his hair, "It's bedtime." _

_"I'm not tired." She said stubbornly, yawning._

_He grinned, picking her up gently, "Not tired huh? You look pretty tired to me.  Bedtime, kiddo." _

_She snuggled into his arms, "I love you, Goten-kun."_

_Smiling, he kissed her forehead, "I love you too, B-chan."_

Flash

He'd always been there for her, looking out for her. _Goten__…_

The darkness around her grew, and she floated in it, unable to control her movements. She was scared. _Goten__? I need you…_

_~What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you? ~_

He gripped her hand tightly, scared of losing her. _Oh B-chan… why am I never there when you need me? _A tear tracked its way down his face, he wasn't to blame, but he felt like it was his fault.

"She's slipping." 

"What?" He asked, stunned, they had told him she would be fine, "What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know… it's like she's fading away… I really don't understand how this could be happening-"

_B-chan?__ You can't die. Not like this, not yet. No without knowing…_ Knowing what? That he cared, that he would willingly trade his place? Tears slipped from under closed eyelids. _I won't let you, B-chan… I can't let you go… _"No…" He whispered softly, "I need you…"

Goten… help me, please… 

_B-chan?_He looked up, shocked, he could hear her voice, there was no reaction from any of the ambulance drivers.

Goten? I'm so scared… where are you? 

Hearing the fear in her 'voice' drove him crazy, how was he hearing her voice? It wasn't logical. _I'm going crazy. Bra is dying and I'm going crazy…_

Goten… 

It was fading fast; so faint he could barely 'hear' it. _Hold on, B-chan! Just hang in there! _

_Help me…_

He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to help. There were trained medical officers here, if they didn't know what to do, how the hell was he supposed to know? _How? How do I help you?_

_…I'm scared…_

Tears slipped down him face, "I'm right here, B-chan." He whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. Don't be scared." He would not, could not lose her. He held her hand tighter, "I'm right here, B-chan." He whispered again, hoping, praying that she could hear him.

_~ What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time ~_

_I'm right here… _She clung to that voice; it was her only lifeline, her only hope. _Don't be scared…_ It was hard, she felt so alone, so helpless. _I'm right here, B-chan…_

A pale figure appeared in front of her, and she cried with relief, "Goten…" She felt so secure, knowing that everything was going to be all right, as long as he was there. He held her close, and she cried, soaking his shirt with her tears. 

"Shh…it'll be okay, B-chan, I'm right here." 

Her sobs subsided, "Thank you. Aishiteru, Goten." It was so easy to say, she needed him more than anything, he had been there to comfort her when she hurt, to make her laugh when she cried, she loved him.

He smiled at her, kissing her forehead, holding her tighter for an instant, then he was gone.

"Goten?" Her cry echoed, she was alone again, "Where are you?"

Then there was a light, dazzling bright, and he was calling her name.

B-chan? Can you hear me? 

"Goten…" She moved towards the light and was engulfed. 

_~ What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you? ~_

"B-chan? C'mon B-chan, wake up? Please?" The tears were falling endlessly, her face was so pale, for the first time in a long time, Goten felt fear. He didn't want to lose her. "B-chan?" 

"Sir? We're going to try to revive her now." 

He held on to her hand, refusing to leave, "B-chan? Please wake up?"

"Sir! If you don't move, we can't help her!" 

He kissed her hand, "Wake up, B-chan, I'm begging you." His voice cracked, "I need you…" He whispered, "I love you, please come back to me, please." He was crying like a baby, and he didn't give a damn, nothing mattered anymore, he just wanted her to be alive. He leaned over and slowly kissed her lips.

"Sir -"

_~ What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_Everything's changed, we never knew ~_

She felt warm, the light surrounded her, accepting, cradling her like a child.

"Goten?" 

He grinned, holding out his hand and she took it willingly, falling into his embrace, "I love you." He whispered, lowering his lips to hers. 

_~ How did I fall in love with you? ~_

Her lips were warm, and he could feel her responding to the kiss, the thought hit him like a lightning bolt, she was _responding_. He broke it off, staring and her pale face, waiting, hoping, praying…

Bright blue eyes fluttered open ever so slowly, "Goten? Is it really you?" 

"Hai. Yes, it's really me." Unshed tears shone in his eyes, "You came back." He pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad you're back." He kissed her again, passionately, wanting, needing the feel of her lips on his. 

They broke apart, gasping for air; Bra stared at him in amazement, "Goten, I-uh…wow." She lifted a hand to her lips.

"I love you." He said, sincerely, wanting to kiss her again, "I'm sorry I've never told you before, I've been so stupid, but -"

"Shh." She pressed her lips to his again, taking him by surprise, breaking it when they ran out of air, "Say it again."

He grinned, "I love you, B-chan. I love you, I love you, I love you. Now, you say it." 

"I love you, Goten. I don't know how, or why, but I do. Always and forever." 

_~ How did I fall,_

_In love ,_

_With you?__ ~_

~* Owarii *~ 

© 2001-05-26

Abi

Revisions made 2002-05-22

A/N: Whew! I finished it. *Throws mini party* Yay!! It took forever, but I did it. It's surprising, but this thing started writing itself once I really found the time to get into it. I would've had it finished sooner, but I got inspired to write 'Tell Me I'm Here', which is a Goten fic that you should read if you haven't already *hint hint* Yeah, I've resorted to plugging my fics, cuz ever since the hit/review thing has been down I never know if people read and I didn't get a lot of reviews for that one. *Sigh* Then I had a TON of rehearsals for the school production…but all that's over, and I am back!! (Until my next major assignment comes along that is…) Oh well, until the next one…Ja! P.S – REVIEW!!!

Dedication: This is for Smee-chan, who demanded and begged for a sequel to Not Quite Love. (And beta read too!) Also for everyone who reviewed Not Quite Love and said it _needed_ a sequel, I'm sorry I've taken so long! *Begs for mercy* You guys are the best! Oh! And for everyone that reviews _this _fic, domo arigato!  


End file.
